


Realization

by aussiemel



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiemel/pseuds/aussiemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam realises something about two of her teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

As the darkness descends around us, I come to a realization of sorts.

I guess I've always known ... Always suspected, a glance here, a touch there. Lingering, just a little too long to be considered just a friendly touch by a good friend.

They have always had a strong friendship, even though the rough times they still managed to keep that friendship.

As I look towards their tent I see two bodies entwined. Not doing anything ... just being together.

And it's at these times; I realize I never stood a chance.

And I hope that one day I can find that deep sense of belonging and togetherness that they have found in each other's arms.

I can only hope.

~Finis~


End file.
